The Magical Union Law of 1998
by LindseyDanielle725
Summary: It was only a couple days prior to the start of term that Hermione, Harry, and Ron had been called to conference with the Minister of Magic. The Magical Union Law of 1998 would be going into effect. The Golden Trio had been asked to be the "face of prosperity"; the endorsement to the law. Had she known what fate laid before her, Hermione wouldn't have been so quick to agree.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I know this plot has been done several times before, each with its own twist. But, this is probably one of my favorites to read and I've been dying to write one for a while now. I hope you enjoy my take on Marriage Law!Dramione

:)

-Lindsey

EDIT: Thank you Sakura Lisel for reminding me of an error in the letter! It has been fixed.

* * *

Hogwarts wasn't the same, it never would be. These walls, no matter how many had been rebuilt, had seen too much death and despair. The early September air was crisp as Hermione walked up towards the castle. The carriage ride had been interesting, almost all the students could see the Thestrals that pulled their carriage now. What started as awe, soon turned into pain when the students realized why they could now see the once invisible creatures. A silence fell over them, a moment to honor those that were lost only a few short months ago.

Walking into the Great Hall again was like coming home. Despite the trauma that had taken place here, this room still contained some of the most joyous moments of her life. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the eager first years who were coming in to get sorted. There was a larger crowd than Hermione had expected. Enrollment must have gone up now that imminent danger seemed to be gone. Hermione shook her head, if only everyone really knew what was to come here in the next few days. There might not be so many smiling faces.

It was only a couple days prior to the start of term that Hermione, Harry, and Ron had been called to conference with the Minister of Magic, Kingsley. Hermione was sure it had something to do with the war. There was only so much more they could hear about it. The press, the interviews, the "war heroines". All of it was a bit too much. Personally, Hermione considered every person who stood with the light to be a hero in their own way. She was tired of having the spotlight on her, just because she stood next to Harry Potter during the final battle. As it turned out, the meeting wasn't exactly about the war. More, the repercussions of it.

How she had wished it had been another war interview.

The Minster had asked them to be the face of the new law that would be going into effect here within the next week. He seemed convinced that with the three of them on board, the rest of the world might not be so resistant against it. Hermione was quite sure there wasn't enough magic in the world that would make people compliant to this. But, she agreed. She would do her part to help. After all, she wouldn't let all the work they had done to save the world be for nothing.

The Magical Union Law. That was what was going into effect. The Minister had promised that individuals would only be paired with their soulmate. They would do the very best, top-notch magical diagnostics to determine this. In summation, any witch or wizard between the ages of 18 – 35 were to be paired and married within six months. According to the law, two children were to be born within the first 5 years of marriage. If medically unable, the couple were to adopt orphans of the war. Kingsley seem convinced that this law would help to increase the population of the magical community and ensure that an evil like Voldemort could never come to power again. Sure, it sounded good on parchment. But Hermione knew people would feel as if their new freedom was being taking from them. That's what she felt like. For this first time in seven years, she was finally free. Yet, here she was about to become the face of a law that she wasn't even sure she believed in.

There would be press conferences she and her betrothed, along with Harry, Ron and their partners would have to attend. They would have to be the voice of support. It felt as if she was getting ready to go back into another battle.

She knew the letters were to arrive tomorrow, the day before the start of term. The Minister told them that all the information on the law would be included in the letter. Including who they were to be paired with. In all honesty, Hermione wasn't quite sure who she would be matched with, or how exactly they would determine their compatibility.

She and Ron hadn't worked out, which she saw coming. They seemed to run on two different paths, definitely not cohesive for "soulmates". Would it even be someone that she knew? What would be worse, being paired with someone you knew, but didn't want to be with . . . or being paired with a complete stranger? Either way she would have to smile to the public and act like this was the very best thing that had happened to her. That, or lose her wand and rejoin the muggles. That wasn't an option, though. She had spent the past seven years fighting for her place in this world, there was no way she was turning back now.

Hermione had just taken her place at the Gryffindor table for breakfast when the sound of owls alerted the post being delivered. As she expected, most of the 7th and returning 8th years seemed to get a letter. Along with a few members of the staff. This was really Hermione's first chance of seeing who had returned to Hogwarts after the final battle.

The Ministry had offered the original seventh-year students honorary diplomas and the option of not returning to Hogwarts to finish their schooling. It seemed most of her peers had taken that option, including Harry and Ron. They had opted to go on to Auror training, getting a jump start on their careers. They promised to return for the interviews and press conferences, and she took faith in that.

Not returning hadn't been an option for Hermione, which she was sure no one was shocked by. She looked around the room, surprised to see a couple of people she never would have thought to see back there. A few Slytherin's included. There seemed to be a total of twelve or so returning seventh years.

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts by a parcel landing on her plate in front of her, the Ministry seal shining in emerald green. With a slow breath she picked it up, shaking off straggling pieces of the eggs that the envelope had landed in. With careful fingers she pulled out the letter that sealed her fate and unfolded it in front of her.

 _ **Dear Miss. Hermione Granger**_

 _ **As you know, the recent war took many from us. Here at the Ministry, our thoughts are with you and the ones that you may have lost. After reviewing our population numbers, we fear our community has taken a near fatal loss. The magical population is low enough that we predict extinction of our kind to be imminent within the next hundred years.**_

 _ **Because of this, The Minister of Magic himself has decreed a law to prevent this. As of Today, August 30, The Magical Union Law will be going into effect. This law states that any witch or wizard within the ages of 18 to 35 years old will be paired with their soulmate, married within six months, and required to bring two children into our world within five years of marriage. If medically unable, you are to adopt orphans of the war.**_

 _ **While I know this may be a shock to you, we assure that we are only take this measurement because it is absolutely necessary. Please know that we have used the most advanced techniques in magic to pair you with your soulmate. We have no doubt that your partner will be your equal. Not just in intellect, but in life. They will challenge you, push you, and love you. Just as you will them.**_

 _ **We would also like to impress upon you that infidelity is not an option. Causing your partner pain will in turn hurt you. We hope you come to understand that the Magical Union Law was also established to support loving relationships. The war we endured was due part to a man having never known love. It is our greatest hope that with this enactment, we will never see an evil such as before.**_

 _ **We are pleased to tell you that your soulmate is:**_

 _ **Mr. Draco Malfoy**_

 _ **Please contact your betrothed at your earliest convenience.**_

 _ **Should you choose not to marry, which we would highly dissuade you from, you will be asked to turn over your wand and join the muggle world. By doing this, you will be abandoning your partner as well.**_

 _ **So, please do not make this decision lightly or in haste.**_

 _ **Take these months before you're due to wed to get to know one another and embrace what will be the greatest love of your life.**_

 _ **If you have questions or concerns about your match**_ _ **please contact:**_

 _ **Miss. Elizabeth Newton - Head of Magical Relations**_

 _ **We wish you a happy life filled with love and prosperity.**_

 _ **-Ministry of Magic**_

Hermione dropped the letter, her hand going to her mouth. Her eyes focused on the page in front of her, mainly only on the name of her soulmate. She reread the name again, trying to process the information she had just received. No, there had been a mistake. There was no way the "latest magical techniques" could have paired her with Malfoy.

Hermione heard gasps all around her. Some shrills of happiness, clearly someone got who they wanted, others in loud protest. The Great Hall was in uproar. Hermione only stayed silent, her eyes slowly raising to meet the grey eyes of her betrothed, across the great hall.

Bloody Hell.

She hadn't seen him since his appearance in front of the wizarding council after the war. Herself, along with Harry, were the main reason he had not been locked away with his father in Azkaban. They testified for him, something Ron had yet to forgive them both for. He left that day, with a house arrest sentence and with the knowledge that his magic would be under strict supervision for the next five years. Really, a slight slap on the wrist for a young man who had been caught up in the schemes of Death Eaters. He was damn luckier than most.

The sound of a fork dropping against porcelain drew Draco's attention away from Hermione.

"Fuck Merlin himself!" He heard Blaise almost choke, a hand going against Draco's back. He stiffened, glaring over at his friend. He hated being touched, something that Blaise had momentarily forgotten. The icy stare refreshed his memory, and he dropped his hand with haste. "You and Granger?" He asked, clearly looking over at the open letter in front of Draco.

"Fuck off." Draco nearly growled, folding up his letter quickly and shoving it in his pocket. He was thankful his father had met the dementor's kiss, solely because the reaction to this news would have been catastrophic.

He looked up again to find Granger, only to see an empty place where she sat before. The She-Weasley who had been next to her was gone as well. He could only imagine the thoughts running through her mind. It was actually funny, if he thought about it. The Golden Girl of the War was to marry the dark prince himself. Oh, the irony. The prophet was going to have a field day when this was released.

"No matter. I didn't do much better. Loony-Tunes Lovegood." Blaise tossed aside his letter, having only read the name and no other information.

"Perfect match. Though, it's a pity for the rest of us that you have to procreate." Draco replied, standing from his spot.

"What?"

Draco smirked, walking away and leaving Blaise to review his letter in peace.

Hermione wanted to be happy for Ginny, she really did. She had been partnered with Harry, though it was no surprise. As if the Ministry wasn't going to pair Harry with the woman he wanted. In the short time since receiving her letter, Hermione had convinced herself that her magic hadn't been paired with Malfoy. Instead, she was being used as a puppet for the Ministry to display unity and forgiveness. How dare they make a game out of her life like this. Oh, did she have words to say to Kingsley.

"Mum is going to have a cow!" Ginny gushed for probably the third time since they made it to Hermione's common room. The returning seventh-years, having been so few of them, were given a separate wing in the east tower. They shared a common room, but aside from that they each had their own dorms. Having only been there for a day, she hadn't seen any others there.

The shared room was decorated nicely. Warm, plush couches surrounded the fireplace; against the far wall sat a row of bookshelves and a few desks for studying. Below the windows there were two wizarding chess tables, waiting to be played. There was one staircase that led up to the rooms, each with only a number on the door. Hermione's was number eight. Each room shared a bathroom with their neighbor. She had yet to see who resided in number seven.

"She'll be thrilled." Hermione replied, resisting the urge to _silencio_ the poor girl who was trailing behind her up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm just so thankful that the ministry paired me with Harry." Ginny tried to calm herself down. She all but threw herself on top of Hermione's bed when they entered the room. "Do you really think the Ministry set you up though? That they're using you?"

"Without a doubt. What other explanation is there?" Hermione took a seat at the foot of the bed, folding her legs beneath her. "I mean, it's preposterous. There's no way magic would have paired us as compatible. He was a death eater, for Merlin's sake! They just want to show the world that if two enemies could support this marriage law, then everyone else should!"

Then, it clicked. It all made sense. That was exactly why Kingsley had called a meeting with the three. He had planned their pairings to create a showing of unity. He had them agree to be the 'face of the law' before they knew who they were to be united with. What utter bollocks.

Hours later Hermione sat alone in her room, having already written to Harry and Ron. She filled them in on Hogwarts and of her pairing, ending the letter with a request of a quick reply. She was in the middle of composing a howler to the Minster when a sharp knock on her bathroom door startled her. The door opened before she had a chance to answer.

"I'm just going to - "

Hermione's eyes met those of her intruder, who also happened to be her newly appointed betrothed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey loves! Shorter chapter this time. More of a filler/explanation chapter than anything. Chapter three will get us into the humor and meat of the story. Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows. Each time I get that notification, I get the drive to write! So thank you so much!

This chapter was a little harder to bang out, only because I got stuck on a particular review. _Sakura Lisel_ brought up a good point. Ordinarily we would expect a huge fight from Hermione against this type of law. I agree, but for the purposes of this story and the plot I have in mind, that's not how it is going to go. Of course, she absolutely detests it, and Draco. But, she's selfless. If she thinks that by pretending to be happy with Draco will help the magical world, then she is going to do it.

So, thank you Sakura! You really made me think a lot deeper into Hermione's character and how I wanted this story to develop. I'm looking forward to seeing where it will go!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Oh, Granger. It's you." Malfoy smirked, leaning against the door frame. "How convenient."

"You do know the purpose of a knock is to ask for entrance, right, Malfoy? You don't just knock and open the door. I could have been indecent." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

Draco gave her the once over, taking in her muggle jeans and simple white t-shirt. Her hair was tossed in a loose bun on top of her head, and she looked as if she may have been crying at some point.

" _This_ is decent?" His eyes lingered, giving her a disgusted look.

Hermione only glared in response. Prat.

"You left the Great Hall in a rush today. Something upset you?" His ever-present smirk gracing his features. He had been meaning to take a shower and was only trying to warn his suitemate that the bathroom would be occupied. It just so happened that the fates aligned, and Granger shared the adjoining room.

Hermione rolled her eyes, trying not to take his bait. It had been a long day though, and her patience was thin.

"I'm upset that the Ministry has taken my life and turned it into a headline for their profit." Hermione seethed, she could feel the anger rising in her all over again, causing her eyes to glisten. She absolutely refused to cry in front of him.

"We weren't matched because we're meant for each other. Kingsley just wants to show the world that if you and I, of all people, could find happiness together . . . then there is hope for everyone else." She was so tired of giving everything of herself for the sake of others. In truth, she was utterly exhausted. This was supposed to be the one normal year of schooling she would have, and already that had been taken from her.

Draco was confused at her admission. Why would Kingsley assume they would find happiness together if they weren't actually meant to be matched? He shifted his weight against the door, his eyes still assessing the brunette in front of him.

"Why would Shacklebolt think we would be happy? And what the fuck does this have to do with the rest of the world?" She seemed to know something he didn't, and he hated to be left out. Especially when the information involved him.

Hermione took a seat on the edge of her bed, running a tired hand over her face.

"Before term, Harry, Ron, and I were called into the Minister's office. We were told about this new law and were asked to be the "face of prosperity," per say." Hermione looked up to gauge his reaction; he was stoic. "We were told there would be press conferences where we would express our happiness and support. He figured if we were on board, there would be less hostility about the law."

"And you agreed to this rubbish? Without considering the fact that you were signing someone else up for it as well?" Draco's voice raised, stepping away from the door frame and into her room. Well damn, it sounded selfish when he put it that way.

"Yes, because I trusted Kingsley when he said we would be matched with our soulmate. I assumed it wouldn't be too hard to be happy." Hermione watched him warily as he moved into her room. She found comfort in the wand tucked safely into her jean's pocket.

"For the brightest witch of our age, you're pretty fucking dim." Draco moved to look out her window. Her view of the quidditch field was better than his, he thought sourly. "You honestly thought he wasn't going to take advantage of this whole thing?"

"No. I didn't. Forgive me for not believing everyone has a secret vendetta." _Not all of us were raised by death eaters_ , she wanted to add.

"I'm not going to marry you." Hermione said, after a moment of bitter silence between the pair.

Draco scoffed, pushing away from the window and heading back towards the bathroom.

"I didn't ask you to, Mudblood." The door slammed closed behind his retreating figure.

By the next morning, news had already spread about who had been matched. Most couples seemed to be faring well, which gave Hermione a small shred of hope. Although she wouldn't find happiness from this law, it was nice to see that some were. Her glee was short lived.

"Your fucking minister has already told the world about us." Malfoy seethed, shoving his copy of the prophet in front of her.

It was true, there on the front cover were two pictures and a dastardly title. On the left, a picture of Hermione just after the war. On the right, a photo from Draco's sentencing in front of the Wizengamot. The headline read: Golden Girl Hermione Granger to Marry Draco Malfoy, Ex-Death Eater.

Hermione didn't have to read the article to know what it was going to say. She pushed it back towards him. Her appetite had vanished again, for the second morning in a row.

"I figured this would happen." She said simply, "I've already sent a letter to Kingsley." She looked around them, taking note of how many people seemed to be eyeing the pair. She had agreed to be the face of this law and having a public spat with her match wasn't going to help anyone.

Draco followed her eyes, sending a sneer at a particular second year who seemed to be edging closer to eavesdrop.

"We should talk in private." Draco said, standing straight up from leaning over the table. Hermione only nodded, grabbing her school bag and leading him out of the Great Hall. Being alone with Draco was the last thing she wanted, but prying eyes left her no choice.

Draco pulled the witch into a small alcove outside of the Great Hall, hidden to passers-by in the shadows of a curtain.

"Let go of me." Hermione demanded, her voice hushed.

Draco looked down to the hand he had wrapped around her wrist, dropping it quickly before shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So, what's the plan here, sweetheart? We play the part of a happy couple while trying not to kill each other?" Draco had intended to be sarcastic, but Hermione's following pause answered his question.

"Don't call me that." Hermione grimaced., "I think we need to get ahead of this. If the prophet wants to write about us, the story should at least come from our mouths." It wasn't a bad idea, really. Everything was only hearsay until they had publicly spoken.

"What is there to fucking say? It's a law tying us to each other. Every damn person is going through this." Draco argued, baffled by the idea. It wasn't as if their relationship had been a secret and was just revealed to the world.

"I know this is absolute insanity, Malfoy." Hermione threw her hands up, accidentally hitting the maroon curtain they were currently hiding behind. "But, what if we just pretended? We lie and say we've been together for a while, and this marriage law just proves to us that we were. . . meant to be." She struggled getting those last words out.

"Were you dropped on your head, Granger?" Malfoy scoffed, "Why would I go along with this? What's in it for me?"

Hermione knew Draco would only agree to this if it were to benefit himself. She thought carefully before speaking.

"Malfoy, we've just come from a war where you and your family fought for the dark side."

"We deflected." He interrupted, irritated by her rehashing the past.

"Your actions still caused your family to be blacklisted in society. Your father was executed for his crimes; you and your mother were only pardoned on behalf of mine and Harry's testimonies. Still, you were under house arrest with only the exception of returning to school." Draco looked away, his attention turning towards the window outside.

"Going along with this could bring the Malfoy name back into good graces. I can only imagine the business your family lost after the war. Your connection to me would help you." Hermione finished, feeling a bit odd about having to sell herself. She didn't like being viewed as a commodity, or as someone to be used for climbing the social ladder. But, she figured it would speak to Draco's needs. Still, he was silent.

"Are you listening to me?"

"I'm listening to you, I'm just not paying attention." Draco drawled, moving his eyes from the window back to the witch in front of him.

Sweet merlin she wanted to hex him.

"Why is it that you want to go along with this? It's a fucking stupid idea and there's no reason for it. Sure, you make some points about it helping my family. But what about you? What are you getting out of this?" He asked, after seeing her hand twitch for her wand at his previous reply. He'd seen what that witch could do with it, and he wasn't currently looking to be at the receiving end.

What was she getting out of this? Nothing, really. Except a headache and bad press. She wanted to help, though. She was sure there were many people in shoes just like hers, being forced to marry someone that hadn't particularly liked or even knew. Maybe if those people saw her making the best of this situation, they would follow her example.

"I want to help. I've spent the last seven years fighting for acceptance and peace. Now that we have it, I want to help keep it. If that means I have to smile to the public and act like I like you, then I'll do it. If it brings someone comfort during this time, then my misery will be worth it."

"Ever the heroine, aren't you, Granger?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Better than being the Death Eater." She retorted.

All mirth from Draco's face vanished as she called him that, and he took a step closer to her. His frame was much larger than her own, standing a good six inches above her head. Hermione looked up at him, meeting his eyes as he invaded her space.

"I'm going to say this once to you, Granger. Call me that again, and I'll show you exactly what a death eater does." His grey eyes were hard, piercing her with his gaze. It felt like the oxygen had been sucked from their tiny alcove.

Hermione placed a hand against his chest, pushing him away from her.

"I'm not scared of you."

"Then you're an idiot." He whispered, the menacing look hadn't left his eyes. Hermione watched as he took a deep breath, trying to regain control of himself. His fuse was still as short as ever, it seemed.

Hermione could hear people start to walk past their alcove, heading to their respective classes. Their bubble of privacy suddenly burst with the voices of anxious students. Hermione had almost forgotten there was life outside of where the two of them were hidden.

"I've got to get to class, Malfoy." Hermione said, adjusting the bag on her shoulder. She refused to be late to her first day of classes, especially because of him.

She left him alone in the alcove, walking away without an answer to her question. Would he pretend to love her?

Her third class of the day was Ancient Runes, one of her favorites. It also happened to be the first time she had seen Draco since their discussion that morning. He still looked as disgruntled as before when he took a seat behind her.

She ignored his presence as the lecture began, taking notes dutifully as they transcribed ancient runes.

"Granger." She heard the whisper behind her, before a note floated over her shoulder. She looked up at the professor before opening it.

 _I'll do it._


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Sorry this took a minute to get to you. I was going to try to update you every Tuesday, but that's not going to happen. I'll try to make it every Sunday, or close after.**

 **I'm a second-grade teacher and school is back in session. My husband also just had surgery over the last week, so writing has been put on the back burner.**

 **I hope y'all enjoy this new chapter! For my fans who have written about wanting Hermione to fight the law, have faith. It's coming!**

* * *

It only took Rita Skeeter thirty-five minutes to respond to Hermione's letter. Record speed for owl-delivery. If only Kingsley would respond as quickly.

After Draco's submission to the plan, Hermione had written to Rita with the request of a tell-all interview from the pair. A request she knew the self-proclaimed journalist wouldn't be able to turn down.

Her reply had been simple, how soon could they meet?

After classes the next day, Draco and Hermione retired to their common room to debrief before meeting with Rita. Hermione had been terrified of a slip up, which Draco had begun to take advantage of.

"So, if she asks when we started dating, what do we say?" Hermione sat on the loveseat nearest the fire, a long parchment in her lap. She had spent the night before writing down every question she thought Rita would ask.

"After a one off. You decided you couldn't get enough of me." Draco suggested, looking quite at ease on the couch opposite of her.

"Sod off. We have to make this believable. The only way I'd have shagged you was if I was imperiused. Let's not add a charge to your extensive record." Her skin crawled at the very thought.

Draco rolled his eyes, ignoring her blatant disgust. "I thought that was believable. That's the response I usually get after bedding a girl." He shrugged, "What about if we just say we got together after the final battle?"

"That could work." Hermione paused, quickly jotting down the answer on her parchment. "Let's try not to get into the details with her, though. She'll take an inch and run a mile."

Draco nodded, fighting the urge to remind her that he had plenty of experience with the press. His face had been plastered across the Daily Prophet for weeks after his trial.

"How have we overcome our differences and found a way to get along?"

"Well, I usually _silencio_ you. That gives me a couple minutes of peace." His smile was innocent, taking full enjoyment out of irritating the witch.

"Draco if you're not going to take this seriously- "

"I was serious. Want me to demonstrate?" Draco rebutted, tempted to cast the spell now, seeing as how she was about to start in on him.

"Look, Granger. We'll be fine. Put up your damn list and let's go get this over with." He stood from the couch, raising a hand to his tie to adjust it. They were supposed to meet with Rita at the Black Lake in five minutes.

Hermione frowned, they had only gotten through two questions. How were they supposed to fool the wizarding population if they didn't have a plan? She rolled up the parchment slowly and slid it into her bag before joining Draco as he walked out of the portrait. Her stomach sank, filling with dread over what was to come.

Emerging from the castle and onto the grounds, Draco reached for Hermione's hand, lacing their fingers as he walked. He tugged at her, pulling so that she was walking in step with him.

"She's watching us walk up." Draco answered the question she had been about to ask.

Having Draco touch her hadn't been part of the plan, and she fought every instinct that told her to pull away. He was right, Skeeter had been watching the two. Her quill already describing the scene on the parchment floating next to her.

"Oh! Hogwarts' hottest couple! Draco and Hermione. So lovely to see you. Thank you for reaching out to me for your exclusive. My readers are going to just die!" Rita couldn't contain her excitement, reaching out to shake both of their hands.

 _If only_ , Draco thought.

"Of course, Ms. Skeeter. We wanted our story to only come from someone with your talents and readership." Draco complimented, taking a seat on the stone bench across from Rita.

Hermione watched him closely, already in awe at how at ease he seemed with the attention. She had given plenty of interviews after the war, and even though she thought of herself as an eloquent speaker, she was never quite comfortable during the process.

"Yes, thank you for meeting with us. When we saw that the Daily Prophet had announced our engagement before we had a chance to, we were so disappointed." Hermione smiled sweetly, taking a seat next to Draco.

"Oh, that was all a rumor! I didn't even believe it to be true until I got your owl." Rita assured her, crossing her legs at the ankle as she took a seat across from the pair.

"So, you have questions for us?" Draco pressed, not intending to spend more time here by allowing small talk.

"Yes, let's start with the beginning." Rita leaned forward, eager to hear the details. "How did you feel about the announcement of our new law, and how it affected the two of you?" Her quill paused on the parchment next to her, poised to begin writing.

Hermione took over this question, finding the answer easy to make up. "Well, it was a shock, for sure. I mean, we're still in school. We just came from a war and are finally getting back to a state of normalcy. So, while the law is a shock, being paired with Ma-Draco wasn't."

"Oh? So, you knew that you two were compatible before receiving your letter?"

"Granger and I have been together since the war ended. So, while I hadn't exactly been planning to propose yet, it was going to happen at some point." Draco answered, moving his arm easily to wrap around Hermione's waist.

Merlin, she had asked him to go along with the plan. She didn't think he'd play into that much.

Rita's quill went still as her mouth opened in shock.

"You two have been a couple prior to this?"

Hermione looked over towards Draco before turning her attention back to the question.

"Yes, Ms. Skeeter, we were. We kept it secret, but there's not much hiding we can do now." Hermione answered. She found herself relaxing into Draco's embrace, only to be shocked out of it when he pinched at her waist. Her response being a discreet elbow to his ribs.

"Well this _is_ news! Now, why did you keep it a secret? Miss. Granger, after the final battle it was known that you and Mr. Ronald Weasley were an item. Is this relationship what ended things?"

"We're not here to talk about Weasley." Draco answered, eyeing the fast-moving quill.

"But, to answer your question," Hermione interrupted, giving Draco a stern look. "We kept this a secret because we wanted to develop a relationship outside of the opinions of others. It's hard to fall for someone that everyone tells you to hate."

"Oh yes, I'm sure with your backgrounds, there would be a lot of opinions!" Rita seemed overjoyed with information she was getting from the pair.

"Which leads me to my next question, how did this come to be? Hermione, you're the Golden Girl, and Mr. Malfoy... you were..."

Hermione momentarily panicked, she knew how Draco would respond if Skeeter started in on his past.

"There's a side to Draco not many get to see, Ms. Skeeter. And I would kindly suggest you focus on the good he has done instead of bringing up what has already been dealt with." Draco's responding squeeze on her waist wasn't malicious this time.

"Of course, no offense intended." Rita smiled, though it didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Draco and I grew closer during the rebuilding of Hogwarts. It was part of his agreement after his trial. We worked together restoring the great hall, and we spent a lot of time alone together. Which allowed us to get to know each other in a new light." Hermione has found the trick to lying fluidly, just start with a truth.

"War changes people, Ms. Skeeter." Draco spoke up, his voice colder than before.

"That it does, Mr. Malfoy." The blonde responded, clasping her hands together.

"I think that'll be enough for now. Do you have enough for a decent column?" Draco asked, standing and pulling Hermione up with him.

"Oh, uhm. Yes, I'm sure this will suffice!"

"Well then, it's been a pleasure Ms. Skeeter. We look forward to reading your work." Draco held out a hand, which Rita tentatively shook.

Once back in their common room and out of sight from the others, Hermione dropped his hand.

"You didn't have to be so cold, Draco."

"The twit was annoying." He sank down onto the couch, his hand removing his tie and moving to undo the top two buttons of his white shirt.

Hermione couldn't argue with that. She was honestly glad to be rid of the woman. Though, she feared what she would write after being shut down by Draco.

"I'm surprised, Granger. You're a lot better at lying than I would have thought."

Hermione took her spot on the love seat next to the fire, her knees tucked beneath her.

"It wasn't all a lie." She shrugged, "We did work on the Great Hall together."

"We nearly killed each other in there." Draco smirked, remembering how she would blast the stone closest to him during the demolition. Always by accident, of course. Just like it had been an accident when he had silently built a wall around her while she worked.

"Still, I didn't completely lie." Hermione looked over at the fire. "How do you think everyone is going to respond? Do you actually think doing this is going to help people?"

Neither one wanted to mention that they were having a civil conversation, for fear it would burst the current bubble they were nestled in.

"Well, father is rolling over in his grave." Draco couldn't hide the joy in his voice over that. "I don't know if it's going to help anyone. It would help if we fought, though. Fought this damn law. I'm tired of not having a fucking voice in my own life."

"And _I'm_ tired of fighting! It's all I've done for the past eight years." Hermione kept her voice quiet, hiding her emotions the best she could. "You think I haven't thought about just giving up my magic and going to live as a muggle? I've been fighting for so long. Fighting to belong in a world where it was made clear to me that I wasn't wanted, fighting against you, fighting against Voldemort, fighting for my life, fighting for your freedom after the war… I'm tired, Malfoy." She had never thought about how much of her fighting had to do with him, the fact only making it clearer that she was a puppet for the ministry. No way was he her match. "I don't want to fight anymore."

Draco nodded, staying silent. He understood her a bit better now. He had been completely shocked at her lack of fighting drive when this law was announced. But, it made sense. He couldn't blame her for being tired. Hell, he was exhausted too.

After a couple minutes of comfortable silence, Hermione stood from her seat. "I'm going to go take a bath and go to sleep. I'll open your bathroom door when I'm finished." She said, moving past his spot on the couch and to the stairs.

"G'night, Granger."

The next morning Hermione was woken by the steady tapping of a beak against her window. She stretched, opening her eyes to realize the sun was only just rising.

 _Merlin, it's too early for post._

Hermione made her way to the window and let the small owl in. It dropped the post, along with a letter before flying back out the window. _Odd_.

The letter was from Ron and Harry, both writing to explain their fury over her match, along with revealing their partners. Ron had gotten paired with Maggie Seatrem, a beater for Bulgaria. Hermione could only imagine Ron's joy. They promised a visit soon and signed off with a threat for Malfoy should he step out of line.

The post however, was an early delivery of the prophet. On the front page was a picture of her and Draco during their interview. She was looking up at him, before turning to smile at Rita. Where had the camera been?

 _ **Granger and Malfoy: A Love Story of the Century**_

 _ **Written by: Rita Skeeter**_

 _ **Good morning my wonderful readers! I bring to you today an exclusive from Miss. Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy!**_

 _Strolling across the sacred Hogwarts grounds, they look like any two people in love. Hands clasped tight, with stars in their eyes. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, a couple no one saw coming._

 _They sat down with me for a tell all interview on their relationship, their thoughts on the law, and where it all began._

 _Mr. Malfoy sat quietly, his arm around his beloved as they explained how the law was a shock, but they had planned to marry eventually. Draco Malfoy seemed absolutely smitten, unable to keep his hands off our Golden Girl during our time together._

 _When asked how long they had been together, Miss. Granger revealed that they had been a couple since the end of the war! Which could lead for us to only suspect that her secret relationship with Mr. Malfoy is what lead to her separation from a heart-broken Ronald Weasley._

 _Mr. Weasley did not return to Hogwarts this year. Obviously too distraught to face the girl he loved loving his sworn enemy. It should also be noted that during Mr. Malfoy's trial for being a condemned death eater, Mr. Weasley was the only one of the trio who refused to testify on Malfoy's behalf. Was there cold blood there already? Had Ms. Granger already begun her affair with Draco Malfoy? Inquiring minds need to know._

 _This isn't the first time Miss. Granger has made the tabloids for her heartbreaking tendencies. It was only a few years ago when she broke Harry Potter's heart for a love affair with Viktor Krum during the Triwizard tournament. Tsk, Tsk, Miss. Granger. We just hope you've found your soulmate within Mr. Draco Malfoy._

 _When asking how they came to be, it seemed those long, lonely nights rebuilding Hogwarts is where our couple first got heated. Oh, if those walls could talk! I would love to hear that story!_

 _After being trialed for his crimes, Mr. Malfoy was sentenced to house arrest (aside from returning to school), and to help in the rebuilding of Hogwarts. So how will his sentencing affect their relationship? Only time will tell!_

 _Please stay tuned for part two of our tell all interview. I will be reaching out to Mr. Ron Weasley, Mr. Harry Potter, and even Viktor Krum to get their thoughts on this relationship!_

—

That bloody beetle! Hermione wanted to kill her! She quickly made her way into the bathroom and to Draco's room.

It was the first time she had been in there, and in her rush, she had forgotten her own rule. _To knock._

"Malfoy!" Hermione stood at the foot of his bed, the blonde still wrapped in covers and sleeping soundly on his stomach.

"Oi! For fucks sake, Granger! Get out of here." He waved her off.

"Get dressed, now."

"Sod off." He was half tempted to reach for his wand.

"We're going to Kingsley. I'm ending this now. I'm not going to sit around and let this cow write such horrid things about me!"

At this, Draco sat up. What was she on about now? She tossed the paper onto his lap and he quickly grazed over it.

"So, what, she calls you a hussy and now you want to fight? I thought you were tired." His voice laced with sarcasm. She seemed pretty damn awake now.

"Are you coming or not, Malfoy?"

"Fine. Give me a minute. I'll need clothes. I don't think the minister will appreciate my nudity." Draco pointed down to the sheet that was still strategically place along his waist.

Hermione's eyes followed his hand, and she couldn't help the crimson blush that graced her face. She had been in such a furry, she hadn't even really looked at him.

"Sorry. You're right. I'll go get dressed as well. Meet you at the floo in ten." Hermione left the room just as quickly as she had entered.

Thankfully, Headmistress McGonagall had opened the floo in the returning 7th year dorm, after reinforcing the anti-apparition wards around Hogwarts.

"You ready?" Hermione asked, once a dressed Draco joined her in the common room.

"What exactly are we about to do, Granger? I really don't need to upset the Minister right now." He didn't want his sentence extended. Honestly, he wasn't even sure if he was allowed to leave the school like he was about to do.

"We're getting out of this damn law. I'm not going to subject the rest of my life to this, and no one else should have to either."

"Ah, there's the Granger I know." Draco smirked, following her figure into the fireplace.

Hermione met his smirk with a smile of her own, before taking his hand in hers and the floo powder in the other.

"Ministry of Magic!"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Miss! You can't just go in there!"

"Watch me." Hermione grunted back, giving Kingsley's assistant, Greta, a look that could scare the feathers off a hippogriff. Her hands were already on the handles of the double door entrance, forgetting to knock for the second time that day.

Draco was impressed already. They had managed to storm through the Ministry as if they owned it, and now Granger was about to walk into the Minister's office without a care of the repercussions. He had almost forgotten what she looked like with a little fire under her tail. Merlin, he'd missed that.

 _Wait, what?_ Draco stumbled over his own thoughts. There was nothing about Granger to miss, and he definitely hadn't. Yet still, a part of him was glad to see a semblance of the girl he grew up tormenting.

It just so happened Kingsley was in a meeting, surrounded by several international diplomats when they walked in. Not that Hermione took notice, having her mind set on cursing the Minster from here to Timbuktu.

"Kingsley. We need to talk." Hermione had the daily prophet still rolled in her hand, as if wielding it as a weapon.

Draco knew better than to laugh, though it was bubbling just below the surface. He leaned against the wall beside the door, crossing his arms over his chest as Granger took over the room. The smug smile he wore could hardly be missed.

"Miss. Granger!" Minster Shacklebolt looked up from his peers, shocked into a stupor to see the wild-haired girl in his conference room.

"I'm sorry sir! She couldn't be stopped." Greta entered the room, her bright green robes almost reflective in color.

Draco chuckled now, earning a quick glare from Hermione.

"Miss. Granger, I'm in the middle of a meeting. Surely this can wait." Kingsley smiled apologetically to the men sitting around the table.

"No. I've waited long enough. You won't respond to my post, and I refuse to be your damn experiment for this law." She tossed the Prophet at him.

Kingsley looked down at the paper and then at the men around him. "Excuse me." He said, before standing and waving for Hermione and Draco to follow him.

They exited the meeting room and entered Kingsley's office. Once the door closed behind Draco, the Minster turned to address the two.

"I take it you're not getting along?" Kingsley asked, leaning back against his desk, his palms gripping the edge.

Hermione looked back at Draco before answering.

"I haven't killed him, yet."

"Love you too, Toots." Draco took a seat in the burgundy armchair to the left of the desk.

Hermione rolled her eyes, quickly concluding that he was going to let her enter this battle alone. He had made such a fuss about her fighting back, yet here he sat with his tail between his legs. _Typical._

"I'm sorry I haven't gotten to answer your post, Hermione. Things have been rather busy around here with the response to the law." Kingsley walked around his desk, taking his proper seat.

"I came here to let you know, I refuse to do this. You cannot ask me to marry someone or even pretend to love someone who isn't my 'soulmate'." Hermione wasn't even sure if she believed in soulmates. Divination had always been her least favorite subject, based upon the fact that there were no actual, well, facts about it. Soulmates tended to fall within the Divination category, and therefore, off her list of reality.

"Why do you think that Mr. Malfoy here isn't your soulmate?" Kingsley glanced over at Draco, who seemed well relaxed in his chair.

"Shove it, Kingsley. I know your plan. You put us together, because I agreed to help the public accept your new law. You took advantage of my help and paired me with someone who is my complete opposite. You wanted the world to see that two vastly different sides, a muggle-born witch and a pure-blood wizard, could come together and find happiness." Hermione could almost spit fire, having said the plan aloud added fuel to her rage.

Suddenly Kingsley realized why the young witch was so upset. It wasn't because of Ms. Skeeter's awful portrayal of her. It was because she believed she had been manipulated by him.

Kingsley sighed, clasping his hands together in front of him on the desk.

"Hermione, take a seat."

She looked hesitant, her eyes meeting Draco's before sinking into the seat next to him.

"I'm sorry if you think you have been lied to or manipulated." He started, his hand going up when he saw she was about to interrupt.

"But I can assure you, dear girl, that's not the case. I promised you that you would be matched to your soul's mate, and you were."

"You've gone absolutely batty." Draco spoke up for the first time, still relaxed in his chair. "You expect us to believe that we are actually matched for each other?"

"Yes. Because, you were. I was shocked myself when I saw the results. But after looking closer into your histories, it began to make sense." Kingsley opened a drawer next to him, seeming to contain an endless amount of files. He pulled out a deep green folder, with the golden engraving of _D. Malfoy_.

He slid the folder across the desk, allowing Hermione to take grasp of it. Her eyes scanned over the results quickly. Based on what she could gather from the paperwork, the soulmate match was based upon aptitude, family histories, wand core, Patronus, blood type, and beyond that, prophecies.

Even if she understood the information in front of her, she couldn't find the correlation between herself and Malfoy. Hell, the core of her wand was a Dragon Heartstring, his was a Unicorn Hair. How was that similar or compatible?

"I don't understand, sir, how were these results deemed compatible?"

 _Granger not understanding something? Shocker._ Draco knew better than to his voice his thoughts, instead taking the file from Hermione to look over its contents.

"Hermione, think back to your time at Hogwarts. Who was it that was a constant challenge to you in all your years? Near perfect to your intellect?"

Hermione glanced over at Draco, not willing to admit he was actually intellectual. She was proud to say that she still bested him in his scores. NEWTs and OWLs be damned.

"Who got under your skin the most? Enough to even physically assault him?"

"Oh, so now soulmates are based upon how likely you are to break someone's nose? That's comforting." Draco spoke up, closing the file and tossing it back to the black top of the desk. "Guess we are perfect for each other, Granger."

"What I mean to say, is that you two act as a driving force to the other. You're not only equal, but you push the other. I cannot tell you exactly what the prophecy says, but there are great things in store for you two."

"Mr. Malfoy, if you don't mind me getting personal with you, I have to ask. At what point did you decide to deflect in the war?" Kingsley sat forward at his desk, elbows rested on the cool surface.

Draco's body went tense, hardened by the memory.

"Watching Granger be tortured by Bellatrix." He said, his jaw set in a tight line.

Hermione's eyes moved to Draco, his words shocking her. He had saved their lives by not identifying them. However, she had never thought about what that night looked like through his eyes.

"Before this, I take it you had seen people tortured, most of whom, worse than what even Miss. Granger had to endure?"

"Yes."

"So, what caused this moment to make you want to deflect? You had seen worse done by the hands of Voldemort and his followers. Why would this instance of torture have such a profound effect upon your person?"

Hermione had moved to the edge of her seat; her eyes bore into Draco. He looked straight ahead, meeting Kingsley's stare. She didn't want to relive the memories of this night, but curiosity got the best of her, and she allowed the inquisition to continue. Her hand rubbed idly at the scar beneath her sleeve that would forever label her.

Draco didn't know how to describe it. He hadn't talked about that night to anyone, yet it haunted almost every nightmare he had. Watching her flail on the ground while crucioed, unable to do anything to stop it. Knowing that any inclination he gave to their identities would cost their lives. Wishing he could take it for her, having already been on the receiving end of that curse before.

"I couldn't stop it. There was nothing I could do." He finally said, looking over at Hermione. She met his eyes only briefly before turning away.

"I apologize, I know this is hard to talk about. I just wanted you both to see that this match wasn't a hoax, and it wasn't because some test said you were compatible." Kingsley paused, sliding the file folder back into his drawer.

"Watching you be tortured, Hermione, was torture enough for Draco. He deflected from Voldemort because of you. You saved him from a life in Azkaban with your statement at the Wigzamont. You might not be aware of it yet, but there is a past between you two that will only lead to a prosperous future. Shall you allow it to."

Kingsley had dismissed the couple, promising to respond to any howlers Hermione might send. For now, he had a meeting to finish with what he could only assume were annoyed diplomats. They didn't leave without a reminder of a press conference that would be held this Thursday evening; their attendance was strongly encouraged.

They arrived back at Hogwarts silently, unanimously deciding to separate to their own rooms. Both needed a moment alone to absorb the information they had gained from Kingsley. Were they really matched? Could they believe what Kingsley had told them?

Draco tore off his tie as he entered his room, tossing it on the back of his desk chair. Reminiscing the night of Hermione's torture took a lot out of him mentally. He dug into his trunk, pulling out his illegal bottle of Fire whiskey. He poured himself a hefty glass before falling into the leather armchair closest to the fire.

His eyes followed the flames as his mind raced with thoughts of his future. Was Granger actually _his?_ He smirked at the thought. She would damn near kill him if he ever staked a claim on her like that. Still, if Kingsley was being honest, she was actually intended to be his bride. He almost wished his father hadn't fell to the Dementor's kiss. He would have liked to see this news send him into his grave.

It wasn't until late in the evening that they saw each other again. Draco had moved from his chair and was now relaxed across his bed. A full tumbler of fire whiskey still present in his hand. Hermione's tentative knock almost went unnoticed.

"Hm?" Draco looked over his shoulder at the bathroom door?

"You free?" Hermione asked, opening the door just a crack.

"No, I'm engaged." He chuckled, raising the glass to his lips.

Hermione rolled her eyes but entered his room. She took a seat at the foot of his bed, her hands in her lap. She eyed the glass in his hand, tempted to ask for her own.

"Do you believe him?" She asked.

"Granger, I've had my future planned out for me my entire life. I've always been told someone else knew what was best for me. I believed them." He paused, the alcohol loosening his lips. "I've learned not to believe anyone who makes decisions for me anymore."

Hermione hadn't thought of that. He had probably already been promised to marry someone else since before he was born. He never had control over his life. She felt a moment of empathy for him.

"I want to believe him." She whispered, looking straight ahead towards the fire.

"You want to be my mate?"

"I want to believe that there's a chance." She reached over and took the glass from his hand, taking a long gulp of the burning liquor. Did she honestly believe he was her match? No. But she wanted to believe they could eventually get there. Somehow.

She never believed in magic until she got her Hogwarts letter.

Perhaps, she never believed in the two of them either, until she got their letter.

* * *

A.N.

I am so sorry for the wait, yall! I had this chapter mostly done by the time I updated last. But my husband had surgery, school started back up (I'm an elementary school teacher), and life just happened. I kind of hit a block after their talk with Kingsley and I didn't quite no where to take it. I'm still thinking of what comes next.

I hope you enjoy. No promises of when the next update is! But, I have a week off coming up for Thanksgiving. Hopefully I can pull out a couple thousand words during that time.

Thank you all for your favorites, follows, and reviews!


End file.
